


His Martial Artist

by Tuna_Duna



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: #Protect Oka, Ayano needs to back up, Ayano needs to be jailed smh, Comfort, Credits to yandere dev, Did I mention fluff?, F/M, Graduation, Hugging, Kissing, Martial Arts, Megami is best girl. I will believe no other opinion, OC is Budos older sibling, OC is Taros emotional anchor, OC loves salmon sushi, Oh and coffee, Rain, Running Away Together, Slow Burn, TARO DEVELOPS A PERSONALITY YAY, Taro breaks down a lot, Taro can ride a bike really well, Taro deserves a healthy relationship, Taro hates salmon sushi, Taro is beautiful, Taro learns self defence, Tarodeservesbetterohmygosh, These random deaths are affecting Taro, Violence depicted and mentioned, angst with happy ending maybe, budo is a great brother, dying hair, i will go down with this made up ship, kissing is an effective procrastination, much fluff, sibling bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuna_Duna/pseuds/Tuna_Duna
Summary: In which Taro Yamada, a simple high school boy, meets pretty girl Amane Masuta, a not so simple martial artist.





	His Martial Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh Almighty! 
> 
> First of all, I’d like to say a big thanks to whoever is reading this! Thx so much dude/dudette! This is my first work on here, so second of all, I really hope you enjoy it! I’ve always wanted to write a story for Taro where he could be happy and have an actual personality (nohate on YandereDev though, I love his work.) So, here it is! Feel free to leave a kudos and comment, and most importantly...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Much love,  
> Pepper

Coffee, as a beverage, was a fickle thing to Amane. To make it even the slightest bit edible, it needed a perfect balance of all its' ingredients. Slight dash of milk. Couple teaspoons of the grounded bean powder. Enough sugar to drown out the undesirable bitterness. Perfectly balanced foam as to not send milky liquid trickling down the sides of the cup. So much work and fuss, only to end up with a drink that would provide a horrible aftertaste and only a few fleeting hours of energy.

It never made sense to her. Although, perhaps that was just the health freak side of her personality. Upon reflection, she supposed her brother, god forbid he talk about anything besides how to kick someone correctly and maintain a healthy diet, never much liked coffee either.

She was in the midst of making said pointless drink when she first met Taro Yamada. The morning was wet, dreary, and grey, thanks to the still persisting storm the night before had brought. She was freshly 19, working her morning shift in Buraza towns Ochiba cafe and trying very had to keep her eyes open in those still early hours of six am. Her customer at the time was an older woman with a lilac dress suit adorning her frame and a polite nature, so Amane had made a special effort to find a mug to match the outfit.

Adding the final touches to the double froth espresso with extra sugar was when it happened. With a relatively violent jingle from the cafe doorbell, two Akademi highschool students stormed into the brightly lit cafe. Both were soaked from the sheet like rain pelting the streets outside, and it was clear that neither of them were happy about it as they stood by the door, shivering.

One of them was a girl, with long pigtails that had a colour gradient fading from a bright orange to a soft peach, and a standard winter uniform clinging to her body. Both sections of her hair were held up by cute spotted scrunchies that matched her knee high tights. She would've been a very pretty girl, had she not been viciously scowling at her male companion.

The boy next to her, which almost made Amane giggle a bit, was like a polar opposite. His hair was short and black, and there appeared to be nothing unique or specifically noticeable about him at all. He had the standard school bag slung over his shoulder, and his dark uniform clung to his skinny body.

Amane opened her mouth to call a cheery welcome, but the girl with the pigtails got there first.

"Taro Yamada! You absolutely inconceivable Baka!" She shrieked, making Amane and the woman in front of her jump slightly. "Look what you've done now! Not only are we going to be late, but now we're both drenched!"

"It's not my fault it rained Osana!" The boy, Taro, defended gently. "If I'd known it would rain this much, you know I would have brought an umbrella."

"Oh, so you knew it would rain, huh!?"

"Well, yes, but I thought we'd make it to school before it got this heavy-"

"Just admit it! You asked me to walk with you today so I'd be embarrassed, the laughing stock, on our first day back at school! That's it, isn't it?! Wow Taro, what a gentleman you are!"

"What?! Osana-"

"I don't want to hear it! I'm going ahead, and don't you dare try to talk to me again until you've apologised, Baka!"

Amane practically felt the floor rattle as Osana swing her bag over her shoulder, sprinted out the door and slammed it behind her. The glass clattered against the wooden frame from the impact, and Taro stared at it with his mouth wide open and water still dripping from his hair, clearly stunned.

"Those two," the woman tutted, bringing Amane back to the task at hand, "is that how teenagers speak to eachother nowadays? How very rude."

Amane smiled a little, handing over the finished espresso. "I'm sure they're far more pleasant under better circumstances. Nobody likes getting wet. Please enjoy the drink ma'am."

The woman thanked her, before trotting away to one of the farther back sections of the cafe, where Akane had set up an indoor heater that many customers were already making use of.

That left Amane to an empty bench, and, to Taro, who was still standing bewildered by the door. She considered calling out to him, but acting on the fear of aggravating him more, eventually shut down the idea.

Perhaps another minute passed, maybe even longer, and Amane had just reached for the detergent under the bench with the idea of cleaning some tables, when Taro suddenly spun on his heel and began to shuffle towards the ordering counter two metres away from her. His movement in that direction surprised Amane, to say the least. Didn't he want to go after the girl he'd argued with?

It didn't matter. Taro was timidly standing across from her before she really had time to properly realise it.

"What can I get you?" She asked, pushing her black bangs back and opening the menu tab on the cashier.

"Uuuhmmm, a a simple milk coffee. Please." He answered quickly.

Peppermint hot chocolate I get. Even those atrocious mochas. but really? What an overwhelmingly plain order. Apparently he was pretty average inside and out. 

While she tapped the request into the register, her gaze persistently flickered over him, and she couldn't stop all kinds of predictions from floating through her head.

I'll bet he'll get a medium size. That's average and right in the middle.

"Size?"

"Medium please."

Amane grinned to stifle her laughter, and Taro attempted to smile shyly back, even though his brow was furrowed in confusion as to why she looked so happy.

He payed for the drink in a way Amane normally hated; with a pile of coins that spilled out from his wallet in a mighty and metallic clatter. This time though, that familiar swell of annoyance didn't catch in her. There was something about his grey, wide and doe-like eyes that made her see the action as cute instead of inconvenient. Besides, he looked dismal enough as it was, so she would no doubt be received negatively if she were to snap at him.

The thought of him being cute lead her to wondering his age though, so as she began pouring milk into the frother, she tried to spark a conversation.

"You're from Akademi highschool aren't you? I just graduated from there."

He blinked, and looked up at her in mild surprise from the floor he'd been previously staring at glumly. Most of the water from before had either semi dried or just soaked into his uniform, so he looked somewhat happier now.

"O-oh. Yes, I am." He replied, fiddling with one of his blazers cuffs, "I'm currently a senior there, actually."

Amane set the frother down and smiled gently. "Same with my brother. He leads the martial arts club, you might know him?"

Taro's eyes lit up, "As in Budo Masuta? You're his sister?! He’s in my class!”

"Mmmhmm," Amane hummed, bobbing her head to look for another bag of coffee under the bench. The current one she was using had split without her noticing, so half of its powdery contents were tucked in the corner of her work station.

"So you must be Amane then." He uttered quietly.

Amane bumped her head lightly on the way back up, metallic coloured coffee pouch in her left hand while her right rubbed the space just above her forehead, wincing. As she put the new pouch on the bench, she caught him staring at her.

"How’d you know my name?”

Taro’s cheeks coloured a little, and he shifted his weight from foot to foot. The sudden change in body language made Amane raise an eyebrow.

“Well...everyone knows you at school. You’re the past martial arts club leader. You’re supposed to be r-really smart...” he smiled at his feet, “besides, Budos no introvert. He talks about you a fair bit.”

Amane was flattered by the news of how highly she was spoken of, but unlike Taro, she never blushed or grew flustered easily. It wasn’t like she hadn’t heard this before, so that was probably why. It was no secret that the Masuta siblings were star students. Martial arts masters. Academically gifted in every area. Both very good looking, with their sharp jaw lines, silvery black hair and bright eyes.

“I’m not surprised Budo goes on about me, but thanks anyway.”

Come to think of it, Taro was starting to look familiar to her now that she’d been looking at him long enough. That posture, the neatly and averagely done haircut...

“Wait, aren’t you that boy who used to read by the fountain every morning?” She blurted, pouring the brown coffee mixture into a takeaway cup.

He rolled his eyes, which was so sarcastic and drastically different to the timid persona that he’d displayed thus far, Amane nearly laughed. “As a matter of fact, I’m still ‘the boy who reads by the fountain every morning’ to this day. Although...” he cast a glance to the weather beaten streets outside, “I don’t think I’ll be doing it this morning.”

Looking at the rain still hurling itself at the windows brought memories of the orange haired girl from before, Osana, back to Amane. She glanced at Taro, who was now busting himself with eyeing all the baked goods lined up in the display cabinet.

“I don’t mean to pry, but that girl you were with before, what was up with her?”

“Oh, Osana? Nothing really. She’s just always like that. I’ll apologise to her at school and it’ll be fine.”

“Why should you apologise? It sounded like you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Well, I don’t think I was in the wrong to be honest. Sometimes though, apologising is the only way with Osana. She means well, but can be really whiny .”

“She’ll never respect you if you just let her push you around like that. I know it’s not my place to give advice, given I barely know you, but here it is anyway; as her friend, you owe her your honesty, which also means telling her when she’s wrong. If you don’t, she’ll just go on thinking she can be that blunt and rude to anyone she pleases, which, FYI, she cannot.”

Amane finished the statement by drizzling the last of the milk she’d warmed onto the top of his coffee, choosing to do a simple leaf pattern this time, to match the logo of the cafe.

Taro nodded, took the paper cup in his hands and peered down at the pretty pattern in the foam. “I know you’re right, I’m just more of a forgiving person I guess. Would you recommend sugar, Amane?”

She laughed, “personally, yes. Anything to mask the actual taste. I don’t like coffee at all.”

Taro looked confused, “but you work as a barista?”

“Yup.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I count on it.”

The cafe clock, that had been quietly ticking away up until that point, suddenly chimed. In her head, Amane counted every chime, only to gasp and glance at Taro in alarm.

“Unless the bell times have changed since last year, it’s now eight and you have only thirty minutes to get to class.” She urged.

Taro’s soft eyes widened at the realisation, and he quickly grabbed a lid for the coffee and a very plentiful handful of sugar sachets. She watched him with her hands tucked into her green apron, stifling laughter as he fumbled with the cafe door handle.

“Oh!” He quipped, turning to her as the door finally opened, “my name’s Taro, by the way!” He pushed out.

Amane didn’t even get a chance to wave at him or say goodbye before the door closed and his figure sprinted past the window. He’d be late for sure.

She found Taro’s school satchel leaning up against the sweet pastry case around three hours later. Laughing again, she realised she’d have to ask Budo to take it into the school tomorrow morning for her.

Amane Masuta never asked for Taro Yamada and his friend Osana to walk into Ochiba cafe that day. Nor did she ask him to completely fall head over heels for her coffee, and forget his bag by the counter.

Then again, she also didn't ask to have a serial killer target her not even four months later. It all just...happened, after that morning.

One event, after another.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: in which Osana Najimi is a plot device. Tragic.


End file.
